wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Psigee
Psigee is a powerful robotic Fakegee created by Weegima to counter Wheegeel Gator. He rebelled against the Weegeericks and formed his own organization, the Psi Insurrection Force with intent to install a evil and filthy communist govermnent. Appearance He is a tall robot with most of his armored colored pink, but some parts are red. He has a long unkempt hair (One of the few robots to have actual hair), a sharp claw on his right hand and a powerful cannon on his left hand. Personality A very agressive and manipulative man, Psigee doesn't care about ethic and will mostly try to exterminate every single creature who dares to get on his way. He doesn't really believe in the whole communist idea. Instead, he just wants to implant this kind of govermnent to see the system burn. Story It came to Weegima's knowledge that the hunters had created a superweapon called Wheegeel Gator. He then ordered the creation of Psigee to counter Gator. Using Gator's stolen chip, Psigee was created, but his rational systems were heavily flawed which made him rebel against Weegima. He formed his own evil organization called Psi Insurrection Force, with the intent of installing a communist govermnent just for fun and for the sake of destroying the system. Since then, he has recruited more than 21.000 idiots robots for his cause and his organization is as powerful as Weegima's and the Weegeerick Hunters. Since then, Weegima secretely made a deal with the Weegeerick Hunters and created the Counter Insurrection Force, to counter Psigee's crazy plan. Combat His armor is made out of Cobalitium, which is basically a mix between steel and refined cobalt. This gives him a huge boost in agillity and resistance. His claw is made out of steel and can pack quite a punch. He has a special cannon attached to his arm: The Psi-Cannon. The Psi-Cannon A powerful artifact made entirely out of Cobalitium and gold to conduct the electricity. It shoots beams of varied matter through some electromagnetic and microwave processes and with the power of the pseudoscientific quantum bullcrap. Adjusting the values, he can shoot: * Pulse beam: Electrically charged straight waves which can cause severe burns, explosions and can sometimes cause heart attacks. * Tesla beam: An electrically charge ball discharges wild electrical sparks which can cause the same effects as th Pulse Beam, but can hit more than one target. * Heat beam: ''A hot and invisible electromagnetic pulse is discharged at the victim and can cause a variety of health problems, such as burns, internal damage and combustion. * ''Blaze beam: Shoots a beam of flames. Very damaging and, besides the burns, it can melt metal and boil instantly the blood. * ''Frost beam: ''Shoots a very cold invisible beam which quickly cools down the air. May cause some malfunction in robots. * ''Sonic beam: ''Emits high-power sound waves which can cause some serious internal organ damage on organic targets. Not really effective against robots. Trivia * Why Weegima installed a equipment which can only damage organic beings is still unknown. * He doesn't believe in the communist idea. * It's still unknown how his beam cannon can produce all that stuff. Category:Robots Category:Weegees Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors